A friendship rekindled
by mudbloodgirl
Summary: Bella had her heart broken once by edward. can Alice help her see through all that and help their friends; Krystal and Claire get their memory back and can bella and edward get back together. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are also involved.
1. Chapter 1

*Corinne and Krystal have been friends since Corinne was born. Krystal was two years old at the time. They live in forks. When Corinne was 16 and Krystal 18 they were in a horrible car accident. Carlisle Cullen, the local doctor at the hospital told their fathers that they might not make it. But the fathers did not know that he could save them. Carlisle was a vampire. So when the fathers had left the room to go get a coffee and something to eat, Carlisle made sure the door was shut and no one was in there. He walked to Corinne's bed first and bit her and did the same to Krystal. He changed them to be like his family. If he had any other choice he wouldn't have done it. Since the girls were 5 they had been really good friends with Cullen family. But mostly with the boys Emmett, Jasper and Edward. The girls go to Forks High with the Cullens. Two of the Cullen family; Rosalie and Alice, have left school. But they still live with their family and occasionally take Krystal and Corinne shopping*  
*it's a Wednesday morning and it had been raining overnight*  
"Corinne, wake up. Krystal and those Cullen boys will be here shortly" called her father from downstairs  
"Yes dad. I'm up. See you after work" said Corinne  
"And remember, my boss's daughter has moved here and she is going to  
Forks high as well. Be nice. See you later Corinne" said her father  
*Corinne got up and dressed and did everything else that she had to do.  
Then there was a honk outside. She saw Emmett, Jasper and Krystal in  
Emmett's jeeps. She smiled, walked out the front door, locked it and ran to the car.*  
"Hey Emmett. Hey Jasper" she said  
"Hey Rin" they replied  
*Jasper got out, looked at Corinne and made sure no one was watching and kissed her on the cheek, then helped her get into the Jeep before  
getting back into the jeep himself. After putting their seatbelts on,  
Emmett started driving and a few minutes later they had arrived at  
school.*  
"My dad told me that his boss, chief swan, his daughter has moved here and wants us to be nice to her" said Corinne getting out of the jeep  
"Oh, you mean Isabella Swan? Yeah Carlisle told us about her" said  
Emmett  
*just then a red beat up old truck drove past and driver parks it two  
spaces up from them. A girl about the age of 17 with brown hair and eyes got out of the truck and shuts the door and walks slowly past them*  
"Nice ride" said Emmett sarcastically and the girls giggled  
*she looks at them*  
"Are you the Cullens?" she asked  
"Who's asking?" asked Jasper  
"I'm Isabella swan. Chief Swan's daughter. I was told by my father to  
find the Cullens and they will show me around" said Isabella  
"I'll show you around Isabella," said a smooth husky voice  
*they turn and see a silver Volvo with a boy with bronze hair looking at them.*  
"When did you get here Edward?" asked Emmett  
"Hey Eddy" said Corinne and Krystal  
"Hey girls. And Emmett it doesn't matter" he said and turned to face  
Isabella "I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's  
daughter?"  
"Hi Edward. And Its Bella" said Bella  
"I will show you around Bella" Edward said smoothly  
"Thankyou" she said  
*Edward and Bella walk off towards the school*  
"See you at break Eddy" called the girls  
*the guys turn back to face Corinne and Krystal*  
"So that's Isabella Swan" said Emmett  
"Yeah. And she seems to have made an impression on Edward. Lets head off to class guys" said Krystal  
*they nodded and walked off to their classes. Emmett and Krystal to PE and Jasper and Corinne to Modern History*


	2. Secrets are out

*At break, the Cullens and the girls sat at their usual table in the cafeteria but with an exception.*

"Guys, Bella's going to sit with us from now on" Edward snarled

*Corinne and Krystal looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they then glared at Bella. Emmett growled at Edward. And Jasper put his hands on Corinne's and Krystal's backs. They calmed down. Then he put a tight grasp on Emmett's arm and bicep. And Emmett slowly calmed down.*

"Thanks Jasper." Edward whispered quietly

"I didn't do it for you. I didn't want Emmett and you to cause a scene" he thought in his head

"I might sit with Mike. Because I don't think your friends and family like me" she said quietly

"Mike Newton? No you can sit here Bella" said Jasper and Emmett quickly

"So umm Bella. Where'd you move from?" asked Krystal

"Phoenix Arizona" she replied

"Arent people from Arizona meant to be really tan?" Corinne said and laughed, then hi-fived Emmett

"Maybe that's why they kicked me out." Snapped Bella

"Girls, relax. We don't want to see Corinne and Krystal kicked your ass Bella" said Edward

"Yes we do" said Emmett and Jasper

*Two weeks passed and Corinne, Bella and Krystal became the best of friends. Emmett, Jasper and Edward saw the girls in a new light.*

"Who knew that you girls would become good friends? Two weeks ago you girls hated Bella. Now you are shopping and hanging out together." said Edward putting his arm around bella and kissed her on the cheek.

"aww are you to together?" asked Corinne "When did this happen?"

"Last week. And yes we are" replied Bella

"Congrats guys" said Corinne. "You two totally suit each other"

*a few weeks later it was Alice's "18th" birthday, Alice had planned everything as usual. That night everyone was drinking. So they played Truth or Dare. And it was Krystal's turn.*

"Krystal. Truth or Dare?" asked Jasper

"Truth" she replied

"Who do you have a crush on?" asked Jasper

"Hmm" she started and then said something that shocked everyone "I have a crush on Emmett"  
"Umm okay. Wow." He said and then turned to Emmett. "Your turn dude"

"Corinne, truth or dare?" asked Emmett

"I choose Truth" she replied

"Do you like anyone? And if so, who?" asked Emmett

"Yes and it is Mike Newton" said Corinne with a straight face

"WHAT??" shouted Bella and Krystal and the Cullen boys

"I'm kidding. I like Jasper" she said with a smile

*they all sighed in relief*

"Don't scare us Rin" said Edward

"My turn" said Bella "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he replied with a smirk

"I dare you to kiss Krystal" said Bella

"Fine" he said

*He got up, walked around the circle to Krystal and helped her get up. He then pulled her close and put his arms around her waist and kissed her. After a few minutes, krystal broke the kiss, jumped up and wrapped her legs around Emmetts waist and put her arms around his neck. She smiled at him, then winked at him and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, someone clears their throat. Emmett and Krystal stop kissing and look at where the noise came from. They see bella shaking her head and smiling. Krystal unhooks herself from Emmett and turn around. Emmett puts his arms around Krystal's waist*  
"What?" he asked

"I said kiss. Not pash. Krystal you aren't even dating him yet" she said and laughed. "It is almost past my curfew so I have to go. Edward could you give me a lift home please"

"Sure" he said and smiled

"Happy birthday Alice. Thanks for inviting me" said Bella

"You're welcome. See you soon" said Alice smiling

*Bella nodded and followed Edward out to his Volvo. They get in and leave. Back inside there are questions to be answered*

"How long have you liked us?" asked Emmett

"Emmett. I've liked you for eight years" krystal replied

"And you Rin?" asked Jasper

"I've liked you for about six years Jasper" she replied

"We've liked you for a while too. So now there is only one thing to do then" said Emmett

"And whats that?" asked the girls

"Will you go out with us?" asked Jasper and Emmett

"Yes Emmett. I will" said Krystal throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him

"Yes I will Jasper. I love you" Corinne said and kissed him

*there was a squeal from behind them. They turned and saw Alice standing there with a big smile on her face*


End file.
